


Wrong Or Right?

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending- s5, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Sam has done a lot of wrong things in his life, mostly for right reasons. But how should he label falling for the Devil himself and the Devil falling for him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I didn’t expect this one to be so easy and fun to write, damn! Also, first time writing Samifer and, let me tell you, it was fun! Let me know what you think, I’d love to hear your thoughts on this one!

That was the epitome of the worst thing, or rather the most shameful one that he had done in his life. But God if that wrongness didn’t feel wonderfully good. And if it felt so good, could it be bad after all? 

Sleeping with some mediocre demon was one thing, but letting the Devil himself inside his life and bed? That was something even Sam didn’t expect to happen, but it turned out that the fate had its own ways.

But what was he supposed to do when Lucifer was the only one who listened to him and all his concerns? What was he supposed to do when he managed to talk Lucifer out of the Apocalypse and pretend he didn’t know where the fallen angel was? How couldn’t he feel sympathy for that being if he saw so much of himself in the angel? How could he push the Devil away after he found out that the reason for him being a Lucifer’s true vessel was the fact that he was assigned as Lucifer’s soulmate since the beginning of time?

And he knew damn well how thin the line separating their understanding and lust was; it wasn’t even a conscious decision to cross it, it just happened. It was bottling for quite a bit of time before they acted on it anyway, the sheer desperation making them dive right in, without a second thought. They were both starved for affection, and not only that; longing and yearning for love and respect that they lacked was etched deep in their bones. And why shouldn’t have they taken it when they had a chance? What was wrong with wanting to be with someone who understood you completely?

And it seemed like Sam was rubbing off on Lucifer as well, his actions and words heavily taken into consideration before the Devil did or said anything. They were meant to be, two pieces of puzzle cut specifically to fit the other one, complementary in all the ways. Polar opposites that molded together, creating different versions of themselves.

There was no wrong and right in their lives anyway, at least that’s what Sam kept telling himself.

They were somewhere in Kansas, but not on a hunt like Sam told Dean. And Dean didn’t know the Devil was by Sam’s side either. The lie still tasted bitter in Sam’s mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to say a single word about that to Dean. Dean wouldn’t understand.

He wouldn’t understand how freeing it felt to be kissed with such fervor that his head was spinning. He wouldn’t get how perfect it was to be pressed against a wall, where anyone could see them, but knowing Lucifer was surrounding Sam from everywhere and wouldn’t let anyone hurt the hunter. 

It seemed like all the broken pieces were coming together again with every archangel’s touch, the chilly air of the night seemed too hot all of a sudden, compared to everything else. Or maybe it was just the effect Lucifer had on Sam? The hunter would never know, but he would lie if he were to say that anything in his life felt better than being close with the archangel.

He knew he would never get enough of the way Lucifer was opening him up every time, a bit rushed, like always, but never lazy or not enough to get him ready. And he would never get tired of how ridiculously good it felt when that forked tongue was hitting all the right spots, making Sam shudder and tremble. It would never get old; the concrete wall colliding with Sam’s back harshly, knocking breath out of his lungs as Lucifer thrust in, over and over again, holding Sam up and enveloping him in such an embrace that he knew he would never feel better and more secure.

He always ended up as a begging, plaint mess, wanting to be ruined in the best way possible. He couldn’t stop pleas and whines from spilling from his lips, and he didn’t even care that he couldn’t do that. And who would ruin him better than the Devil himself, with his ridiculous good looks, perfect body and a heart of gold that only needed a bit of warming up to get rid of the ice surrounding it?

It was something Sam got addicted from; instead of getting high on demon blood, for a good cause, Lucifer was his new drug. He didn’t mean for it to happen, none of the addictions start this way, but that turned out not to be harmful at all, rather the opposite.

And the possibility of being caught, the adrenaline rushing through the hunter’s veins as he screamed and moaned into the void; knowing anyone could walk by. That set him free every time, crushing all the binds from the past that were holding him back since he remembered. 

They were coming apart together, crumbling and crashing into pieces from what they considered themselves as before, forming into completely different personas every time. And every orgasm was was nearly a divine experience; Lucifer’s eyes glowing in the dark, both of them urging the other on, until they were spent, barely able to lift a finger, or speak, or do anything than involved more than panting.

Sam knew he was broken, maybe even more fucked up than he should be.

The Boy King. The one with the demon blood in his veins. Lucifer’s true vessel. The list went on and on.

But none of those things mattered when he was with the archangel. If only, it seemed to be a complete opposite. Would it sound weird if Sam were to say that he felt like he was getting purified with every Lucifer’s touch, with every kiss, with every single action that was inflicted on him? It probably was, but as long as he had the archangel by his side, he didn’t care. He kept getting lost in the archangel, both of them discovering each other more and more with every passing day. 

Besides, maybe it was the only way he would get rid of all the pain from the past? Being cured from all the evil by the Devil himself might work just right.

Also, maybe Lucifer’s only chance at humanity, or getting at least some of it back, was falling again, but this time for a mortal man, with love as his only motif?

And suddenly fighting fire with fire didn’t seem like a bad idea.


End file.
